The Ruins of Fei'Yin
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 5-1 New Fei'Yin Seal Burnt Seal | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Magicite | next = The Shadow Lord | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Note: If you've started the Aht Urhgan Mission 5: Confessions of Royalty, you must complete that Aht Urhgan mission before you can speak to Halver to obtain the Key Item: New Fei'Yin Seal. *Go to Chateau d'Oraguille for a cutscene. **If you wish to change your allegiance at an Immigration NPC, you must view this cutscene first to be allowed to change nations. *After the cutscene go to a Gate Guard and accept the mission. *Return to Halver to obtain a New Fei'Yin Seal. **'Note - this mission cannot be completed without the New Fei'Yin Seal.' *Form a level 50+ party. You may use anyone from any nation currently on Mission 5-1, as it is the same for all 3 nations. **'There is no longer a level 50 cap on this mission.' ** Even if you've done this mission before with another nation, you must be on this mission or higher in your current nation to help others (otherwise, you will see "A mysterious force is sealing the platform."). *Enter Fei'Yin for a cutscene involving Zeid and Lion. **Fei'Yin is in the northeast corner of Beaucedine Glacier. *In Fei'Yin, head east towards (K-8). At (K-8) you will see 2 dolls. There is a cermet gate on the east wall. Click on this gate to enter Qu'Bia Arena. The majority of the monsters in Fei'Yin detect by sound, but there are several monsters that also aggro to magic, so Silent Oil is recommended. If you have been here before and checked the Home Point outside of the BCNM area you can just teleport here. The Battle *The boss is the skeleton Archlich Taber'quoan, assisted by several minions. **Once the archlich is defeated, the battle ends. *Buffs wear upon entering the battlefield. *You have 15 minutes to win this battlefield event. *The Archlich spawns along with two Ancient Sorcerers. *The Ancient Warriors keep spawning no matter what, normally in sets of two (one skeleton followed shortly by the other). *Archlich Taber'quoan is a BLM skeleton with Sleepga II, Paralyze and Freeze, and uses Manafont at some point. **The use of Poison Potions is recommended to prevent being slept during the fight. *He is susceptible to most enfeebling effects including Silence. *The skeletons can easily be slept by a BLU's Sheep Song, WHM's Repose, or BRD's Lullaby. *The Great Sword Weapon Skill Shockwave is very useful against the minions. * *After defeating Archlich Taber'quoan, you receive a cutscene and a Burnt Seal. *Report back to Halver. * (Optional) Talk to Prince Trion for an additional cut scene. * (Optional) Talk to Rahal and Curilla for additional dialogue. If you have not received Trust: Curilla yet, you may get this dialogue first. Also, if you haven't completed The General's Secret, Curilla may refuse to give you the additonal dialogue until The General's Secret is completed.